harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Filius Flitwick
The picture in this article is not Filius it is the conductor-Hp7 :There is a reason for this. Warwick Davies, the actor who portrays Flitwick, was not due to reprise his role for the Prisoner of Azkaban, but the director wanted the actor in the film so gave him a cameo as the conductor with a different appearance. In the subsequent films, Davies reprised the role of Flitwick but with the appearance of the conductor, since the film crew liked the new look better than the old one. This made the conductor in Azkaban become Professor Flitwick by way of a retcon. - Cavalier One 07:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Part goblin? Didn't J. K. Rowling say that he was just short and not part-goblin? I am not sure about that, so could somebody explain? Gato1985 16:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Here http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=95 Rowling made a statement on her homepage.--Rodolphus 18:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Boy He's smaller than I expected! Prissymis 02:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) : Well he is part goblin and goblins are shorter than humans. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 10:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Huh? Can someone explain while in one part he looks like a midget, the next he's a goblin...? : His look was changed for Warwick Davis' appearance in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. What they are, I don't know. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 16:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Wands? Has anyone noticed that Flitwicks wand in the first movie looks like the one that we see Cornelius Fudge using at the quidditch world cup? Because theres like a little bobble above the handle of the wand that looks very similar? Does anyone know if that wand was used by two actors as a prop because Flitwicks wand looks different after the first movie. - JACOBSMITH95 -Though some characters had specific wand designs made for them it was impossible to make unique wands for every single character and extra to use throughout the films. I know that, especially in big scenes they had three basic wand designs. It may be that similar wands were used for both the characters- I don't know, but I hope this helps answer your query. -A-random-fan-who-read-the-making-of-harry-potter Physical Appearance I've just come back from the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tour and I was wondering if the schools "conductor" is still considered to be Flitwick, all the mechandise and images used during this tour and after had identified Flitwick with the older images of him with a white beard etc;, the Poster Annual identifies him like this as does other things there. :As far as I know, the conductor was never considered to be Flitwick. The older looking guy was originally Flitwick while the younger looking guy was just a conductor. They were played by the same actor. After the introduction of the conductor, it was decided that it would be the new look of Flitwick. He was younger from thereon out and the older looking Flitwick is only being used on Half-Blood Prince merchandise. Stormtears 18:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It looks as though the conductor eventually became part of his job anyway as he was seen conducting a choir in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Stormtears 15:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Warwick Davis explained how the conductor character came about in a MuggleCast interview. The conductor's name is Flitwick, but he is not the same person as Filius Flitwick, which lead Warwick Davis to imagine that the two characters are related: "I like to think - in my mind - that perhaps this is a relative of Professor Flitwick; this is perhaps a brother, or a cousin. He’s not a professor, either, he’s just Flitwick and he teaches magical music. That’s my justification for it, in my own mind, because it’s a question I get asked all the time." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::If a Philosopher's Stone-ish Flitwick appears in future film installments, should we split the article into Flitwick and Filius Flitwick? -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 22:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The Warwick Davis interview makes it clear that the conductor Flitwick and Professor Filius Flitwick are two different characters, so I think the article should be split, regardless of whether Filius Flitwick appears in future films. I also think that this article should only use pictures of the elderly, bearded man, who we know from the interview is supposed to be Filius Flitwick. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Davis said in an interview that he considers Professor Flitwick and the band conductor to be two different characters, but in the credits of both Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, he is credited as "Filius Flitwick." Which source carries more weight? Should we treat the Professor of films 1-2 and the conductor of films 3-5 as two characters or one? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I reckon the two characters should be deemed different people. Flitwick is seen in the first two films and in the first three video games as a small, white haired charms teacher and then there is a conductor who seems a completely different character. Well, we'll finally get confirmation when Deathly Hallows is made into film and we'll see who fights. Patr0nus 21:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I think action should be put into place and I am up forsplitting this page into "Professor Flitwick" (Charms Teacher) and "Filius Flitwick" (Conductor), and I'll more than happily take on the task of doing it and it should be fun to do. Do we mean something like this? (But with their related information inside the article of course) and Patr0nus 23:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I really don't think that's necessary. It would be like splitting up Albus Dumbledore just because he's portrayed by Gambon now rather than Harris. JKR herself said she was "taken aback" by his appearance in the early filmshttp://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=95, and both the HBP movie and most recent video games confirmed that despite his newer appearance he is still Professor Flitwick. Canon policy says to go with what's most recent.- Nick O'Demus 00:55, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think the Gambon/Harris comparison works as Warwick Davis who plays both of these characters specifically says that they are two seperate people. Just because the video games got confused like we did doesn't mean it's all of a sudden true. Patr0nus 09:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::The games are still canon, albeit 3rd teir. I don't think it's ever been discussed how much canon validity an actor's comments would have, as opposed to JKR's, as Warwick himself states that his reasoning is: "That’s my justification for it, in my own mind." Also, the interview in question took place before filming of the OotP movie, so it could be reasoned that while the identity of the conductor was still somewhat questionable at the time, it has since been canonically established as Professor Flitwick. In the HBP movie, when Harry and Luna arrive at the Hogwart's gates, doesn't Harry say to Warwick's character: "'''Professor Flitwick', you've known me for the last five years."?- Nick O'Demus 11:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Actor intent is not canon. As Nick said Harry's comment establishes that the band conductor is Flitwick, plus Flitwick's reply to Slughorn's invitation for drinks at the Three Broomsticks - ''Sorry Horace, emergency band practice. Seeing as GOF, OOTP and HBP all credit Warwick Davies as Flitwick there should be no reasonable doubt that the band conducter and Flitwick are the same person and splitting the article would be going against canon. Jayden Matthews 11:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Jayden. Besides, splitting the actor's character into two different entity will possibly make the readers be confuse. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 17:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I wish they would have him as he was in the first two films. I don't like the new him. Year of birth The 1950s are really speculative. He would be in his late 40s. He may have been born earlier, also indicated by his white hair. I always thought him to be in the same age as Madam Hooch. (but that´s also sspeeculation)--Rodolphus 13:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) How could it be? How could it be that he's sometimes different in the movies, look at the pictures above!--Station7 20:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :In HP1+2, he has white beard and white hair, like described in the books. In HP3+4+5+6, he has black hair but i really don't know why!--Thorning 07:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) House Source for his house? Just because he is the head of ravenclaw, does it mean he was one. Also, how about the Music teacher, source for that? 22:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes he is, How come someone became a head/leader of a group/organisation if he/she doesn't belong there? About Music teacher, haven't you watched the films? imo --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 06:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh yes, seen all the films, but I haven't watched 1-4 in a while, and I probably wouldn't have remembered it anyways. As for the house, Is there a source that says that To be a head of house, you must have been in that house? It is most likely that he was in Ravenclaw, but It cant be assumed. 07:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=62 - Nick O'Demus 07:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: Thank you Nick. 07:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Classmate of Dumbledore The article states that Flitwick and Dumbledore attended Hogwarts in the same time and the source to this is merely: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Exactly where in the book can we infer this? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I can´t remember this, too. That would place his year of birth in the 1870s-1880s.--Rodolphus 13:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The source is when Harry speaks to the Grey Lady. Butterfly the rabbit 15:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :The only mention to Flitwick and Dumbledore is that they asked the Grey Lady about the diadem. The text does not, however, specify when (it could be during their tenure as professors) or even if they have done so together or each in different times. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Main Image It's just my opinion, but I preferred the other main image, this one's ugly. Butterfly the rabbit 18:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) A new image has been uploaded and has overwritten the old version. Wasn´t that against the rules? I agree with you. It´s not ugly, but worse.--Rodolphus 18:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Does that mean we can revert it then? Plus, the other new images on the page have all overwrited the old ones (though they are good pictures). Butterfly the rabbit 19:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don´t know. We should ask an Admin.--Rodolphus 19:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Defence Against the Dark Arts Now that's plain speculation with no canonical evidence. Just because Flitwick administred the DADA exam in the 70s, that doesn't mean he taught that subject. We know that Minerva McGonagall administred the Theory of Charms exam in 1996 (OP31), but she wasn't the Charms Master at the time. Also, in the real-world, it is common for teachers to administer exams of another subjects (i.e. an English teacher administering a Maths examination). I'm removing that information until any other sources can confirm it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Titles Should we really list Muggle Music Professor as a title? Just because he's the Hogwarts choir conductor, doesn't mean we can just assume that he teaches Music. I'm going to remove it until a reasonable argument can be made against my decision. Butterfly the rabbit 18:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Main image It's just my opinion, but I think it is necessary to change the main image to the actual younger Flitwick.That only causes more confusion in the visitors. Images In my opinion there are way too many images in this article. They are messing up the layout. [[User:Horace E. F. Slughorn|'The Potions Master']] 17:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Main image vote? What image is the best? File:Main1.png|Current image File:Flitwickmainimage.jpg|New image from GoF File:Sixt.jpg|New image from HBP #1 File:Flitwick_hbp.jpg|New image from HBP #2 I vote the first young Filius Flitwick image. --Pol 871 18:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::There needs to be some discussion first, before a vote is opened. This gives people a chance to offer other alternatives as well. - Nick O'Demus 19:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What about 'New image from HBP #1'? It portrays him in Half-Blood Prince, and that promotional image is from Goblet of Fire.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 23:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What about the second image from HBP (New image from HBP #2)? Can anyone upload a better version of the image? It's from a deleted scene. I think it is the best since it is his latest appearance (in HBP film) and it is appropriate as a profile image.--El Profeta Vespertino 18:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll chose the first image --Thorning 18:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Should we open a vote now? --El Profeta Vespertino 19:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The votation has been canceled? I think the change of the main image is URGENT. :I am fine with any of the pictures portraying the younger looking Flitwick, since that is how he is seen most recently in the series. Btw, Pol 871, the noun form is vote, not votation. Thanks, --JKoch (Owl Me!) 19:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you, I am fine with the younger Flitwick images, but I think the best is New image from HBP #2--El Profeta Vespertino 13:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Where in the source does it mention Flitwick is a doctor? I've read it through but don't see anything. Butterfly the rabbit 19:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing it either. Seth was the one who added it, so I'll ask him. - Nick O'Demus 22:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, could we possibly move the whole "portrayal in the films" bit underneath BTS? Being the only OoU section aside from BTS, it just seems out of place.--Emmy (★) 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: - Nick O'Demus 06:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Dream I had a strange dream last night that Flitwick had a tall ginger wife with a very manly voice. He also had a child who died and was buried in a graveyard. Strangest dream I've ever had! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 13:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) So what? Are you planning on adding that to the article? Otherwise, this isn't the place to discuss it.Icecreamdif 16:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Duel Filius use only charms during his duels? User:Domnyk 16:13, January 8, 2011, (UTC) Attending Hogwarts Reading the Pottermore information on hatstalls (see the article), should we assume that Flitwick was born at least about 50 years before Minerva. He would have been at least in his 120s. Quiete old, but not impossible.--Rodolphus 12:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't rule out a lightning-strikes-twice scenario. It's a phenomenon technically known as "clustering." Compare to three 9.0 earthquakes happening the last seven years (Sumatra 2004, Chile 2010, Japan 2011) when 9.0-and-higher earthquakes are supposed to be a three-times-per-century event. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 13:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Line When Filius talks to Minerva before they protect HOgwarts, someone could post their conversation. I would like to see it so much, please, please, please. Thanks Dobby4ever 21:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) They don't really speak to each other before they protect the school, assuming you're talking about the book. All McGonagall says is, "We shall meet you and your Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!" If you mean the film, this is what they say: Flitwick: "You do realise, of course, we can't keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely?" McGonagall: "That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is ''Voldemort, Filius, you might as well use it; he's going to try to kill you either way." AlastorMoody 20:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Year of Birth Can we assume that he was born in or prior to 1957 (1957 because, had he been born in '58, he would be only sixteen, considering the fact that OWLs take place prior to the month of October)? Because, knowing from Snape's Worst Memory, he was working at Hogwarts in 1975, thus he must have been at least seventeen years of age by then. AlastorMoody 19:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ?????? Just wondering, is Flitwick the "old man" that Vernon Dursley bumped into outside Grunnings? The old man is described as having a squeaky voice, which Flitwick is notorious for, and is described as a "little old man" same as Flitwick. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC) older Why does he look younger in pris. of az. and older in the books before that? (smallearstorm) :Warwick Davis's character in Prisoner of Azkaban was originally a new character (the Hogwarts conductor), as Professor Flitwick had no part scripted in the film, but the filmmakers wanted to include Davis in the production. Take note that Davis is only credited as "Wizard" in the POA credits. When it came time to use Flitwick in later films, the conductor's design was preferred over Flitwick's old design, and thus the two characters were merged. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) His Image I honestly think the head picture for Filius Flitwick should be one from the two original films, because it is more canonical. ErinVegan (talk) 02:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Relationship Apparently, according to the new Philosopher's Stone book, Flitwick and Sprout had "a relationship" that didn't work and they're now "just friends". Anybody got one of the new books to verify this? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:54, June 30, 2017 (UTC) : I think it just appears in the Hufflepuff edition. I found a picture of the page online which was posted by TeenVogue here, which appears to confirm it. -- Kates39 (talk) 18:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Wandless magic? Where in canon was it ever said Flitwick conjured blue flames without a wand? Ninclow (talk) 19:12, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Prisoner of Azkaaban video game I think.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:14, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Just checked. There is an image reference on the wandless magic page. It#s the Chamber of Secrets video game.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:16, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Age In Year 4 of , it's revealed that he taught Patricia Rakepick, who attended the school from 1967 until the 1974-1975 school year. It means he would have to be teaching by September 1974, and be 17 by then. He was born in October, and I wanted to check I had it right before I changed it. Does that mean he was born before October 1957 and not 1958 as noted in the article? - Kates39 (talk) 16:17, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Harry Potter For Kinect Why has Professor Flitwick got his new look in the Year 1 part of this game? That is supposed to be Harry’s FIRST year. I get why they had Michael Gambon’s Dumbledore. Damaforunaladyluck (talk) 18:44, August 17, 2018 (UTC) (immaterial comparison, Flitwick is not a goblin) I think you misunderstood what I was getting at, although I admit I could have worded it a little better. I didn't try to compare Filius Flitwick to goblins such as Griphook, I was actually trying to highlight the sort of prejudice he would recieve from some of those aforementioned strangers on the account of his goblin ancestry. You know, as a sort of emphasis of the point he made about people being complex. You know, the whole “It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be” thing Dumbledore mentioned in the fourth book? Sorry, should've made more of an effort to explain it. Maester Martin (talk) 12:36, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :It's unreasonable and very out-of-place to compare Flitwick's personality to the way 17th-century goblins (or, at the very least, the very limited sample we know about) acted during a rebellion. It's like remarking, somewhat surprised, that Muggle-born Hermione Granger did not waltz into Hogwarts eager to hunt down witches and burn them at the stake. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:55, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I am going to try this again, because I seem to be explaining myself rather inadequately: Goblin-wizard relations had been a topic fraught with tension for centuries by the 20th century, and wizards, by and large, did not think very highly about goblins. Goblins, in exchange, loathed those arrogant wand-carriers in power. And because Flitwick's goblin ancestry, strangers judged him for it. I simply tried to point out how the sort of prejudice Flitwick faced sprang from the same place as the widespread wizarding dislike, or at the very least distrust, for actual goblins, that in turn led to the attitudes and treatment of them that made goblins feel mistreated at the hands of wizardkind, like, as Griphook mentioned in the seventh book, it believed itself justified in placing itself above the goblins. And such views would have been coloured by the goblin rebellions, the idea that all goblins was bloodthirsty, aggressive and spiteful. People like Bill knew better, but people like the strangers that judged Flitwick didn't.That's my point. Yes, it would ''be unreasonable to compare Flitwick's personality to that of a spiteful goblin like Griphook, let alone one of the goblins from back during the 17th century goblin rebellion, but that's what he had to deal with from some of the people that judged him. It was intended as an emphasis of the whole "people are complex" thing Flitwick said in the game, mentioning both the fact that he was judged by stranger, that the goblin ancestry played a part in that prejudgement, and his attitude towards it. Maester Martin (talk) 01:05, August 23, 2018 (UTC) : The comparison I removed from the article was, quite literally, between Flitwick and "the often bloodthirsty goblins with their notoriously well-known rebellions", which ''is out of place -- almost as if we expected the two to be similar. Flitwick faced prejudice because he was a half-breed, and that is already sufficiently noted. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:25, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Well, it was ''supposed ''to litarally be a further example of contrast between Flitwick and goblins such as Griphook as per the prejudices of those strangers who judged him, again, as an emphasis the whole "people are compex" thing. Obviously I failed to bring my thoughts to the page properly. How would you have phrased it? Also - Flitwick weren't a half-breed? Maester Martin (talk) 13:26, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Doctor I wonder if we should remove "doctor" from Flitwick's titles and consign it to the Behind the Scenes section. -- Saxon 18:43, February 3, 2019 (UTC)